The present invention relates to a bilateral direct-view storage tube capable of reproducing in different color two images stored on a common storage surface.
In the bistable direct-view storage tubes, writing, reading and erasing of the images are effected by the utilization of the charge storage and light-emitting capabilities of insulating phosphors.
The same inventor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 51-132962, and bilateral direct-view storage tube capable of simultaneously storing two different images and displaying them in different color. The target electrode or a common storage surface comprises a first array of red-light-emitting phosphor strips, a second array of green-light-emitting phosphor strips interleaved or interlaced with the red-light-emitting phosphor strips and first and second comb-shaped conductor films each having a plurality of teeth each surrounding each of the corresponding phosphor strips in electrical contact relationship therewith. However, when any of the teeth is electrically damaged at more than two points, the portion of the phosphor strip surrounded by the disconnected portion of the tooth is not impressed with a predetermined bias voltage. As a result, the image quality such as resolution and the image intensity are adversely affected.